Water Blossom
by Moonstorm11
Summary: Sakura wasn't born in the leaf, giving her power enough to fight along side her amazing comrades. She fights, laughs, learns and loves, differently. From Zabuza to Current, watch her grow into the Water Blossom. (Basically my version of how Naruto should be) READ AND REVIEW 3 Rating just in case, nothing yet..


A young girl clad in red raced through the tree trunks. Here breathing became steadily harsher and she stopped for a quick rest. Her checks were flushed pink and excitement shown in her emerald eyes. She paused only a moment before resuming her journey, pink hair following behind her in her as she ran. The petite figure was so excited she didn't notice the mist that had slowly start to shroud her running form. It gradually turned the once vibrant landscape into an eerie pastel.

Up ahead she spotted a clearing, and then picked up her speed. Flying through the treetops and landing softly, she paused at the bewildering sight before her.

To her left a tall, tan man stood with a menacing sword gleaming of his back. He was in a relaxed posture but fierce in the eyes as he looked at the three children and old man that stood against him.

Closest to the tall man was a crouched boy who was clutching his stomach. The mist in the air had dampened the spikes on the back of his head causing them to slightly droop and his obsidian eyes were flashing dangerously as he assessed the current situation.

Close beside him was another boy with sunny blonde hair. This one was standing while retying his headband. As the final knot was pulled taught, his blue eyes glared at the man in front of him with a look of fierce determination etched into his whiskered face.

Behind the others were the final two of the group. A girl with long blonde hair that hung loosely in her eyes stood in front of the old man.

The girl stood crouched in a defensive position, kunai drawn. Her pupil-less blue eyes narrowed in concentration, waiting for the next attack. Only the old man seemed completely at ease in the tense situation, though from the body language, he was the target of the tan man.

If any this didn't surprised the newest member of the group, than what was behind the tan man that made confusion and dread settle in the pit of her stomach.

Just behind him, a perfect replica of the man stood on top of the water with his hand thrust into a sphere of water, and inside the sphere, a ninja with gray hair watched the seen behind him with a look of fear.

The pink haired girl finished observing the situation before running over to join the three children, and then opened her mouth, "What the hell is going on here?"

The three children all stared blankly at the stranger before the blonde one hesitantly spoke back," er… Do we know you?" All the while the black hair boy kept his eyes on the enemy

"We'll get to that later," she snapped, "but first we need to get Kakashi Sensei out of the water, any plans?"

The three scrutinized her not ready to accept a complete stranger help. The pinkette was confused as to their resistance until a sudden though popped into her head. She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out a leaf head band, "See? I'm on your side," she said showing it to the group before tying it to the top of her head.

The group all shared eye contact for a brief second before the dark hair one nodded ever so slightly though he made sure to keep a cautious eye on her.

"We'll I've got a plan," the blonde boy spoke, "but that damn clone would get in the way."

"That guy's a water style user right?" the pinkette asked receiving a nod in confirmation, "then that's a water clone right?"

"Yea so what?"

"Just leave it to me."

The four children talked for a brief moment before breaking apart, all firm faced and ready to go.

The blonde girl resumed her guard duty and the black haired boy grabbed his giant shuriken nodding at the whiskered boy.

Then, the new girl stepped forward to the large clone, her petite form dominated by his.

The real man laughed at the sight of her approaching, "This is your last resort, what little pinky gonna do?"

She simply smirked, which caused his eyes to widen slightly. She stopped a few feet from the clone and quickly raised her arms and sprawled her fingers. The clone disappeared in a shroud of mist and the girl dove to the ground just as a giant shuriken whistled through the air over head, cutting through the mist and surprising the man behind it. It was aimed for his feet forcing him to jump to avoid injury. Just as the first chuckle at their failed attempt, a small poof was heard behind him.

The blonde boy emerged from the shuriken's shadow and threw a kunai at the man's wrist, forcing him to release the trapped ninja, who immediately took advantage of the situation.

After the man was taken away by the anbu, everyone turned to celebrate. The whiskered boy and the pinkette high fived epically and he immediately paused as he and the rest of the group realized there was still a stranger on the battle field.

"…So who are you?" The grey haired ninja asked.

"Oh yeah," she smiled brightly and waved, "Im Haruno Sakura."


End file.
